Love for a Thief
by Filisgirl251
Summary: Lily is Bilbo's Goddaughter before Frodo who joins Bilbo on the quest to reclaim Erebor. A certain thief of the group is put in charge of protecting her and they start falling in love with each other. Will their love survive the tests of the journey. Nori/OC
1. Meeting the Dwarves

Love for a Thief

Review: Lily is Bilbo's Goddaughter before Frodo who joins Bilbo on the quest to reclaim Erebor. A certain thief of the group is put in charge of protecting her and they start falling in love with each other. Will their love survive the tests of the journey.

AN: Its gonna go into meeting the dwarves first. How Bilbo gets her will be explained later.

Chapter 1  
First Meeting the Dwarves.

I came out of Bag End heading to the Green Dragon to work. Bilbo was sitting on the bench smoking his pipe. He was my father's best friend, who became my godfather after my parents died when I was a young kid.

"Hey dad. I'm heading to work. Do you want me to pick you up something when I'm on my way back?" I ask.

"No, Lily. I'll be heading into town and pick up fish for dinner tonight. Have a good day at work." Bilbo said.

"I will try. See you tonight, father." I said, waving as I head to the Green Dragon. I arrive there and see its quite busy. I got my apron on and got to work taking orders and drinks with one of my best friend's, Mary.

A few hours into the shift. I was standing at the bar as it slowed down cleaning mugs when talks turned into whispers. I look up and see dwarves standing in the door. I nearly drop a mug. I've read so much about them that I was able to tell who they were.

"Dwarves in the Shire?" I ask, looking at Mary.

"It looks like it. You want to get them or should I?" Mary asked.

"I'll take them." I said, grabbing my pad and head over to the table where they were sitting down at. I come up to them. "My name is Lily. I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?" The dwarves ordered drinks and food. I wrote it down, noticing a dwarf with a starfish hairdo. It was different then all the others and pretty different. As if he knew I was looking at him, he looked at me with gray eyes. I turned away and head to put the orders in, feeling the eyes of the dwarf on me as I put in the order and filled mugs for the dwarfs. I heard their laughter as they talked as Mary helped me carry the drinks to the table.

"Thanks lass." The old dwarf with a silver beard said. I smile as I set mugs down. I set one in front of the dwarf with the starfish hairdo. Our hands met and I felt like a spark. I pulled my hand back and didn't look in the dwarf's eyes as I handed out more mugs and let the dwarves know that their food would be up soon. I headed to the bar with Mary, rubbing my hand.

Nori's POV. I watched the girl head to the bar. I clenched my fist.

'What was with the spark?' I thought as I put it under the table and took a sip of my mug as I watched the girl and the other Hobbit talk as they washed the counter. Her blonde hair was in curls and her hazel eyes jumped with excitement.

"Your watching that hobbit lass, brother." Dori said, watching me.

"I'm not." I said.

"You are. She's not our kind and we aren't hear to socialize. We got a mission." Dori said. I nod, knowing he was right, but I watched her every once in awhile.

Lily's POV.

I got the food from the kitchen and took it to the dwarves. They paid for their food and drinks and left me a nice tip and left to do something.

Later that night. I said my goodbyes and headed home to my father, thinking it would be the last time I see the dwarves, but I would be wrong.

I come into Bag End and head towards the kitchen, smelling the food.

"It smells good." I said.

"Good. Your home. We can eat." Bilbo said, putting both fish on the table. I sat down and we just sit down to eat when the doorbell rang. We looked at each other. Who would be hear at this hour?

AN: Here's my third Nori story. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon.


	2. The Party Begins

Chapter 2  
The Party Begins

"Stay here, Lily." Bilbo said.

"No. I'll come with." I said, standing up as Bilbo does. We head to the door and Bilbo opens the door. I gasp as I see one of the dwarfs that was at the Green Dragon standing there. He was bald on top and had tattoos on his bald head.

"Dwalin, at your service." Dwalin said, giving a bow. Bilbo let out a noise like a whimper. He tied his robe closed.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo said. Dwalin walks in.

"Hello, lass. You live here as well." Dwalin said when he saw me.

"Yes. He's my father." I said. Dwalin nodded as he takes his cloak off and dumps it on the floor.

"Do we know each other?" Bilbo asked.

"No, but I met your daughter at the Green Dragon. Very sweet girl you have. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin asked.

"Is what down where?" Bilbo asked. Dwalin thrusts the rest of his stuff at Bilbo.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." Dwalin said, heading towards the kitchen.

"He said? Who said?" Bilbo asked. I took the stuff from Bilbo, who follows Dwalin to the kitchen. I was putting the stuff up on the hooks when the doorbell rang again. I went to the door and opened it to find the silver haired dwarf standing there.

"Hello, lass. Balin. At your service." Balin said.

"Hello. Lily, at yours." I said. Bilbo came to my shoulder.

"Good evening." Bilbo said.

"Yes, yes it is." Balin said. He came through the door. "Though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo asked. Balin's eyes land on something behind us. I look and see Balin looking for more biscuit in one of the jars. I shook my head as I lean against the door and watch the two.

"Oh, ha ha!" Balin said. Dwalin looked at Balin as Balin started walking towards the other dwarf. "Evening, brother. Heh, heh."

"Oh, my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin said. I roll my eyes. They just saw each other at the bar.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Balin said. I head to the bedroom as the brothers conversed and Bilbo followed their every move. I changed into a simple dress and come out to hear the doorbell ring again. I raise an eyebrow. Is it more dwarves from earlier today. I open the door and find a blonde hair and dark brown hair dwarf standing in the doorway.

"Hey. Its the girl from earlier." The burnette said.

"It is." The blonde said.

"Looks like you two are here with the others." I said.

"The others are here. Good." The blonde said.

"More dwarves." Bilbo said, showing up behind me again.

"Fili." Fili said.

"And Kili." Kili said.

"At your service." Both said at the same time, bowing. Bilbo pushes me behind him.

"You must be Mr. Boggins. And lass, what's your name?" Kili asked.

"Lily." I said.

"Nope, you can't come in. You've come to the wrong home." Bilbo said, beginning to shut the door.

"Father." I said. Kili stops the door from closing with his boot.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us." Fili said. I pushed Bilbo away and opened the door.

"The others are in here. Come in." I said.

"Thanks lass. That's a relief." Kili said. The boys came in and started unloading their things and handed them to Bilbo.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." Fili said.

"It's nice, this place. D'you do it yourself?" Kili said, scraping his boots on the edge of a chest.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mothers glory box, can you please not do that." Bilbo said. Dwalin came over and grabbed Kili.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin said.

"Mister Dwalin." Kili said, earning a laugh from the dwarves. We follow them to the dining room.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin said. I had a feeling all the rest of the dwarves were going to be joining us.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked. I heard the doorbell ring and I head to the door. I opened the door and let out a squeak as dwarves fall on top of me and I am squished by the dwarves.

"Sorry lass." Dwarves were saying.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said as the dwarves got off me. The starfish hairdo dwarf was among them and he gave me a smile as he helped me stand up.

"Its good to see you again lass. Nori at your service." Nori said.

"Lily." I said. Nori took my hand and kissed it, making me turn red. I met Dori and Ori, who were Nori's brothers along with Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bombur, and Bofur.

I stood watching the dwarfs take all the food and move it to the table that was now out in the hallway. I slip through ignoring my father fussing that the dwarves were taking all our food.

"Miss Lily." A familiar voice came. I looked up and saw Gandalf standing there.

"Gandalf." I said.

"You look so much like your mother, but you got your father's eyes. I knew them well. Your father would be proud of the woman you grew up to be." Gandalf said.

"I don't remember my parents since I was so young when they died, but Bilbo keeps telling me stories." I said. I head into the kitchen and help Fili get mugs with ale.

"Thanks, Lily." Fili said and I carried mugs into the room with Fili. Fili gets on the table to hand out mugs and I pass mugs from the floor.

"Who wants an ale? There you go." Fili said, passing drinks. I hand one to Nori and he gave me a smile, making me red and I slipped out as the burping competition began.

The dwarves leave the table a bit later and walk around. Nori had a doily and Bilbo grabbed it from him.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth." Bilbo said.

"But it's full of holes." Bofur, who had a funny hat on said.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet." Bilbo said.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." Bofur said. Nori came up to me as Bilbo and Gandalf talked.

"Your father is a weird one. Your more relaxing." Nori said.

"He's my godfather, but he's the only father I've known." I said. Nori nodded.

"I'm glad to see you again." Nori said. I smile

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked. I turned to see Ori talking to Bilbo. Fili came out of the doorway.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said. Fili takes the plate from Ori and throws it to Kili, who throws it behind his back to Bifur, who was standing at the sink. Nori disappears to join the dwarves. I heard dwarves drumming on the table in a rythem.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo said. I went to watch the dwarves more, interested in the singing. "And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Kili said, motioning for Kili to send him more.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili said, bouncing a cup on his arms and sending it to Kili.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth and tread on the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole. When you've finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll." The dwarves sang.

I watched with wonder as plates were tossed and cleaned and stacked. Fili looked like he was dancing, but my eyes were on Nori. He looked like he was having fun. Our eyes met and I looked away. There was a look in his eyes I was not sure what it was. Nori came up and wrapped an arm around me as we stood in front of a table with clean dishes with a pipe in his hand.

"That's what Bilbo Baggin's hates." The dwarves sang as Bilbo pushes through us and sees the stack of dishes. They were laughing, but they were silenced as there was a knock on the door. We all look at the door.

"He is here." Gandalf said. A dwarf I haven't met yet just got here.

AN: Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Meeting Thorin

Chapter 3  
Meeting Thorin

Nori dropped his arm and we all head to the door where Gandalf opens the door. An important looking dwarf stood in the doorway, looking at us.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find." The dwarf said. He stepped into the house as Gandalf moved out of the way so he could come in. He took off his cloak. "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door." Bilbo pushes his way to the front.

"Mark There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo said.

"Father." I whisper. Gandalf closes the door.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins and Lily Baggins. Allow me to introduce the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield.

"I don't understand with the girl." Thorin said.

"Because Bilbo will not leave her home alone." Gandalf said. Thorin eyes me and I shrink back.

"Tell me. Mr. Baggins and Miss Baggins. Have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword? Whats your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I have some skills at Conkers. If you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said.

"What about you, lass?" Thorin asked.

"I'm good at cooking and sewing holes." I said.

"The girl might be good compared to her father. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said. The dwarves all laugh and walk back to the dining table. I follow with interest. I brought a bowl of soup towards Thorin with a mug of ale and set it in front of him. "Thank you, lass." I give a small smile. I head to sit down and Nori stopped me.

"You can sit by me, lass." Nori said. I saw his brother shoot him a glare, but Nori ignored it as I sat down between him and another dwarf that I think was Gloin. Thorin starts to eat the food that I brought him.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Enboys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said. The dwarves murmur in joy as some smoked their pipes. Nori was among the few that were smoking. I had no issue with it, because my father smoked.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" A dwarf that I think was Dwalin asked.

"They will not come." Thorin said. Murmurs of disappointment were heard through the dwarves. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Bilbo came over to the table after hearing the word quest.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little light." Gandalf said. He pulled out a map as Bilbo went to get a candle and brings it to the table as Gandalf spreads the map across the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." I looked at the map and saw a mountain with the dragon over it. Bilbo bent over it a bit to get a closer look.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin, the one with the ear trumpet said. I saw the look of concern on my father's face. I bit my lip. I read about dragons in my books and knew they weren't good creatures.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals..." Bofur, who I knew because I liked his hat said.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said, interrupting Bofur. Nori's brother, Ori, stood up. We all look at him.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Ori said. There were a few shouts from the dwarfs.

"That a boy." Nori said. Dori pulled Ori down.

"Sit down!" Dori said.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said.

"Hey who are you calling dim." Kili said.

"Watch it!" Dwalin growled.

"No!" Kili said.

"What did he say?" Oin asked.

"We may be a few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said, pounding his fist on the table.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons." Kili said.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that I..." Gandalf began.

"How many, then?" Dori asked. Gandalf looked at Dori.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. Gandalf starts coughing on his pipe smoke in embarrassment. "Go on, give us a number." The dwarves jump to their feet and start arguing about the number of dragons. I listen, keeping quiet as Thorin jumps to his feet in anger.

"Shazara!" Thorin yelled. The dwarves sat back in their seats in silenced. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor" Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" All the dwarves cheer and Thorin sits down.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said. He twiddles his fingers and a key that looked like it might be dwarvish appeared in his hand. Thorin looks at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said. Gandalf gives Thorin the key as everyone looks at it in wonder.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said. Gandalf points at the runes on the map with his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said.

"There's another way in!" Kili said.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and cleaver, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmm. A good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked. I hid back a laugh.

"HE said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin said. Some of the dwarves laugh.

"Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said. Bilbo nods in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said. The dwarves start arguing. I rub my temple. This was starting to annoy me. Gandalf rises to his full height and casts darkness over the group speaking in a powerful voice making everyone stop and sit down.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf said. His voice goes back to normal and the shadows disappear. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen fifteen with Mr. Baggins and his daughter, Miss Baggins, because Bilbo won't leave his daughter here alone. There's a lot more to both of them than appearances suggest, and they both got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including themselves. You must trust me on this."

"Then who wants to be in charge of making sure the girl is protected and knows how to fight." Thorin said.

"I will." Nori said.

"Nori." Dori said.

"No. I'll take full responsibility in protecting Lily during the quest and make sure she knows how to fight." Nori said. Thorin nodded.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin said.

"No, no, no." Bilbo said and Thorin held up his hand to silence him.

"Give him the contract along with the girl." Thorin said.

"You didn't have to do that." I said to Nori.

"I want you to come. I'll make sure you know how to fight." Nori said as Balin handed me along with Bilbo the contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remureation, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said as Thorin grabs Bilbo's contract and shoves it against Bilbo's chest.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked. I saw Thorin whisper something to Gandalf and got to reading the contract.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations." Bilbo read. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Evisceration... Incineration?" Bilbo looks at the company as I signed my contract and hand it to Balin, who smiled at me.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said. Bilbo looks away, looking a little breathless.

"Huh." Bilbo said.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked. Bilbo bends over and I quickly get up and head his way. He looked nauseous and pained. I stopped by the door.

"Uh, yeah. Feel a bit faint." Bilbo said.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said, standing up and coming by the door as well.

"Bofur stop." I said

"Air. I need air." Bilbo said.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said. I glared at him as I hear Nori appear behind me. I watch as Bilbo breathes heavily, trying to compose himself as we stare at him.

"Nope." Bilbo said. He falls to the floor in a faint.

"Father." I said, running over to him.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said. Nori came over and helped me get Bilbo into a chair. I got him a cup of tea. He smiled at me and started talking to Gandalf. I head into the kitchen to put away the clean dishes.

"I'm surprised you didn't take a second look at the contract." Nori's voice came. I turned and saw him leaning against the door.

"I always wanted an adventure. This is my chance." I said.

"I think this quest will hold a surprise for all of us." Nori said.

"I'm sure it will." I said.

"Nori. We're heading into the parlor room. You can join us, lass." Dori said. I nod and finish putting the last of the dishes away. I follow Nori and the others to the parlor and I heard humming. I sat down on the couch with Nori on the other side of me, smoking his pipe. Thorin and Fili stood at the fireplace with their pipes. I sat with my hands in my lap as THorin began to sing.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day to find our long-forgotten gold." Thorin sang. The other dwarves soon joined in on the singing.

"The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light." The dwarves sang. The dwarves mingled for awhile.

"Everyone to bed. We leave at dawn." Thorin said. I head to my room and packed my backpack for the trip, taking a few books and my bedroll with me. I laid in bed and fell asleep. My dreams were filled with a certain dwarf.

AN: LONG chapter, but I love that part of the movie. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Leaving

Chapter 4  
Leaving

I woke up early before the dwarves were awake and slipped into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. I smile lightly. I was looking forward to leaving the Shire. I had eggs cooking on the stove along with Sausage and toast. I heard heavy footsteps and turned to see Nori standing there.

"Something smells good." Nori said.

"Thought I would make something before we leave for the Journey." I said. I heard more footsteps and knew all the dwarves were awake as well. I smile. "Come eat." The dwarves ran to the table. I saw Thorin give me a nod of approval and sat down as well as Nori helped me hand out plates of food. I gave him a smile of thanks. Nori and I sat down as soon as the food was handed out.

"This is really good, lassie. Thank you." Oin said.

"Aye." All the dwarves agreed. I finished eating and the dwarves finish eating and head outside. I took all the dishes and Ori and wash the dishes as the others head to get the ponies ready. I go to grab my bag. I slid into pants along with a tunic that had a purple corset wrapped around my waist. I head over to my father's room. Bilbo was passed out in his bed. I kissed his forehead.

"I hope you will join us, father." I whisper. I head outside to find the dwarves waiting on their ponies.

"Miss Lily. You'll be riding with Nori." Thorin said.

"Yes, sir." I said. Nori held out his hand and I took it so he could pull me onto the pony in front of him. Nori takes my pack off and put it behind him.

"Move out." Dwalin said. Nori got the pony moving with the others. We were leaving the Shire. The dwarves started betting if Bilbo would show up or not.

"I bet he does." I said.

"How many coins?" Nori asked.

"I bet 10 coins that he'll show up." I said.

"I'll take that." Nori said. We rode through a wooded area. Dwarves were complaining that it was a waste of trip to the Shire. I listened to Nori and Bofur talk. I heard yelling and the dwarves stop.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo's voice called. Nori turned his pony.

"Father." I said with a smile.

"Well he did come." Nori said.

"I signed it!" Bilbo said, coming to a stop and handed the contract over to Balin. I smiled at Bilbo, who returned it as Balin examines the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. The dwarves cheer while Thorin didn't look impressed.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said. Bilbo looked panic.

"No, no, no, no, that won't be necessary, thank you." Bilbo said. I rolled my eyes as the dwarves started moving. "But I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- Wagh!" I laugh as Fili and Kili grab him and picked him up and set him on a pony.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on!" Oin called as we continued to ride. Nori tosses a sack of money to Oin. The dwarves started tossing sacks around.

"Where's mine?" I ask as Bilbo and Gandalf talked.

"Here you go, Lily." Nori said, giving me a sack. I slid it into my pocket and smiled at him. He winked at me.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo called out. The dwarves stop their ponies and I look at Bilbo.

"Father?" I ask.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said. I pinched my nose and shook my head.

"Here! Use this." Bofur said, tearing a strip from his clothing and tosses it to Bilbo. Bilbo holds it by the tip of his fingers, looking at it with disgust.

"Move on." Thorin said as the dwarves laugh. The ponies were back to moving.

"So will you teach me how to fight when we come to a stop?" I ask with a blush.

"Of course, lass." Nori said. I smile for the first time in awhile.

That night. We stopped for the night by a cliff. Nori grabbed an extra sword and pulled me away from the others as Bofur got cooking.

"Where ye two going?" Dwalin asked.

"To train, Lily. We won't go far." Nori said. Dwalin nodded. We went a little ways away and started to train. I was getting the hang of it.

"Your doing well, Lily." Nori said. He was firm with me, but gentle. I met his sword and twist it around bringing it out of his hand. He smirked as I pointed my sword at his neck. "Well done. Your fast learner."

"Thank you." I said.

"Let's head back to the others." Nori said. I handed him the sword and he picks up the one I took from him. Nori leads me back to the cliff. Most of the dwarves were still sleeping. Thorin was sleeping sit up next to the rock wall. Fili and Kili were sitting by the fire talking. I sat down near the fire. Nori sat beside me, smoking his pipe. Bilbo got up and head over to the ponies. A scream was heard and I moved closer to Nori in fear. He wrapped an arm around me.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said. Nori reached for his sword as another sword came and I moved as close as I can to Nori. Bilbo runs back to us as Thorin jerks awake at Kili's words.

"Orcs?" I ask.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said. I wrapped my arms around Nori in fear. Bilbo looks away, scared. Nori rubbed my back. Fili and Kili start to laugh and I knew they did it to scare us. Thorin comes up to Bilbo.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked. Kili sighed.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said. Thorin walks to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley. Balin walks up to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy got there first." Balin said. I sit there amazed as Balin told the story about how Azog cut of Thror's head and how Thorin defeated the pale orc. I sat listening in interest but my eyes were on Nori, who was watching his king. He stood up with the others and faced Thorin as Balin finished. Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and I stayed sitting. "Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Thorin turned to see the dwarves standing looking at him. He gives a nod and walks back towards the fire. Nori sat down beside me.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. I saw a look pass between Gandalf and Balin and I had a feeling Azog wasn't dead.

"Go to sleep, lass." Nori said. I went and laid in my bedroll near the fire. I saw Nori move his near mine. I fell asleep to the cracking of the fire and Nori snoring next to me.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait


End file.
